Home Sweet Home
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: Hiei promised that he'd look for her and that once he found her, she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week. HieiKag InuYYH crossover
1. Chapter 1

The rain pounded down onto the earth as Kagome made her way up to her cousin's apartment. Since returning from the feudal era for the final time, Kagome's grades seemed to improve for the better, but all the absences she had throughout her school life during her trips to the past proved to be too much. As a result, the prestigious school she had attended transferred her to a school that didn't mind her absences. That school, Sarayashiki High, just so happened to be the school her cousin, Yusuke, attended. And since it was so far from the shine she was living at with her family, Kagome was forced to move in with her Aunt and Cousin.

She hadn't seen Yusuke since before she went to the past and was eager to meat him again. They were as close as brother and sister. Hopefully he would recognize her.

Each step Kagome took sloshed with the amount of water she had absorbed into her shoes. Her Raincoat sprinkled droplets of water onto the floor as she made her way closer to her cousin's apartment. Kagome picked up her pace, wanting to meet her cousin again and also because the breeze from the open walkway sent shivers down her spine.

Once she reached the apartment number her aunt had given in her letter, Kagome set down her luggage and knocked on the door. At first she assumed no one heard it because she could here people talking and sometimes shouting inside the apartment. But after a second, louder knock she heard someone coming to the door, stumbling along the way.

Kagome felt herself becoming somewhat nervous. It's been almost 4 years since she had last seen her cousin Yusuke, and she was around 12 years old then. She wondered how he would react to seeing her after all this time.

Kagome was broken from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and the gruff questioning of a "What do you want?" Once she got a good look at the person at the door, she saw that it was her cousin Yusuke. Apparently he couldn't recognize her, but she would fix that.

With a crossing of her arms and the pouting of her lips, Kagome glared at him from underneath the rain cap she was wearing.

"Now Yusuke, you can't honestly say you don't recognize you dear cousin? Or did you forget that I was coming today?"

Yusuke looked at her for a second and then realization donned on him. His cousin _was_ coming today and she was currently standing in front of him in the cold weather. Yusuke stepped outside his door and pulled Kagome into a bone crushing hug. It's been forever since he had last seen her and he was glad she was back.

"Shit! I'm sorry Kagome! Here, come in and I'll get your luggage."

Kagome nodded her head in an affirmative giving him a kiss on the cheek and then walked into the hallway leading to the living room. It was much warmer in here, so Kagome started to undo her scarf and unzip her raincoat, at the same time walking into the living area. After she discarded of the outerwear, Kagome made it to the living room, but was surprised to find that Yusuke apparently had friends over. She guessed he really _did_ forget that she was coming over today.

There were three men and one girl sitting in different spots in the living room. The one sitting in front of the TV playing video games was a big guy. He had a tuff yet soft, dare she say cuddly, demeanor about him. She couldn't see his face, but she could assume from his aura that he was a big softy who didn't have much in the looks department. But where he didn't have looks, he made up in character.

The second person she took notice of was a blue haired girl with a bubbly air to her. She was dressed in a kimono that seemed out of place in Yusuke's bachelor pad. She was the closest one to her at the moment.

There was a man sitting on the only couch in the house with long, silky crimson hair. She could make out from where she was at that he had green eyes. Based on the posture he was sitting in, she could assume that he was a polite man, a gentleman, but also had a mischievous side to him, what with the way his eyes would light up and his mouth would lift up into a light smirk.

The last one she saw was a man sitting on the windowsill near the kitchen area. He had spiky, gravity defying, black hair with bangs falling just before his eyes. The aura that surrounded him was a dangerous one, with a slight arrogance to it. But when he turned his eyes towards her, she dropped her coat and scarf, her eyes widened, and she froze.

"Hiei?"

* * *

_It had been forever since she had the chance to relax in a hot spring, what with Inuyasha's constant slave driving. It was a luxury that she hardly ever got to indulge in. _

_Kagome took some shampoo she had brought with her and lathered it into her hair. After she rubbed it in for a while she ducked under the water and washed it out. Once she came back up, she went to grab for the conditioner, but a splash stopped her short._

_Kagome looked around the water and spotted a demon boy about her age if not younger sink into the water. The only difference she noticed was that he wasn't coming back up. She knew for a fact that even demons couldn't last that long under water. They had to breathe sometime._

_Kagome went under water and found to her surprise that the demon w as sinking even further, he must be unconscious!_

_So Kagome, being the saint she is, dived under the water, grabbed the demon, swam back to the surface, and brought him onto the side of the hot spring. Luckily for her he was still breathing. Kagome quickly got dressed and then went back to the unconscious demon. It was a good thing he was dressed, she didn't want to have to redress him. She blushed at the idea._

_Kagome brought the demons arm around her shoulder and slowly started to bring him back to their camp._

* * *

"_Kagome, you know it's dangerous to keep him here. He's a hybrid. Hybrids are forbidden and dangerous. You don't know what he'll do to you!"_

"_Sango! I know your only trying to protect me, but I can't just leave someone when they need help! And who cares if he's a hybrid. Inuyasha isn't all that different from one. He too is a mix of two different things, Demon and Human, but I don't see you telling me to watch out for him. Everyone deserves to be treated equally and he's no different."_

"_Kagome…"_

_Kagome really couldn't understand why she was so worried. So what if he was a hybrid. He deserved the same treatment as everyone else. And she was determined to help him wake up from whatever it is that's keeping him unconscious. _

_She had brought him to their camp the first day and, despite everyone else's warnings, took care of his wounds and cared for him. With some persuading from Kagome, everyone agreed that they would at least try to get along with him once he woke up._

_She was currently in Keade's hut with him. He was still unconscious, but she sensed that he would wake up soon. He had been asleep for about two days now and she knew that his wounds were already healed._

_Kagome went to replace his bandages, but before she could get a hold of them, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the mattress. When she opened her eyes she found blood red eyes with the warmth of fire in them staring back at her from above her._

"_Who are you and where am I?"_

"_If you'd let me up I'd tell you."_

_He just hardened his glare._

"_Alright, I'm Kagome and you're in a hut in Keade's village. A few days ago while I was bathing, you fell into the hot spring I was in unconscious. I brought you here so I could heal whatever wounds you had and provide shelter while you were unconscious. Now will you let go?"_

_He looked at me for a while with a glare and a questioning look in his eyes, but he let go. When he tried to stand up though, he fell back onto the mat._

"_It's best not to walk around just yet. You had really bad wounds on your legs and you just about used up all your energy trying to heal yourself. You still need to rest some more."_

_He gave me a side glare, but stubbornly complied anyway._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Hn"_

"_What? No name? Guess I'll just have to come up with one."_

_He glared at Kagome again, as if daring her to do such a thing, but Kagome just smiled at him mischievously._

"_Hmm, I think Kuro-chan will do nicely."_

"_Hiei"_

_Kagome giggled at his actions. Hiei just looked at her as if she was crazy._

* * *

"_What are you doing?"_

_Kagome looked up from her homework at Hiei's question. Since she ran out of ink in her modern pens, Kagome had to result to using an ink brush that was provided by Miroku. _

"_I'm studying. Right now I'm writing a rough draft for the term paper I have to write for my English class."_

_Hiei looked at her as if saying "What the hell is a term paper, and what's a class?" Kagome giggled at her forgetfulness. Of course he didn't know what all this stuff is. She said it all in future jargon._

"_Here, look."_

_She scooted closer to him and didn't notice the slight blush adorning his cheeks at their closeness._

"_I'm writing a 5 paragraph essay on the Heian period of Japan."_

"_What's a paragraph?"_

_Kagome looked at him, startled that he'd ask such a question._

"_You mean you don't know?"_

_Hiei turned his head away somewhat in anger and somewhat in embarrassment._

"_No. I never learned how to read or write. Are you going to laugh at me now?"_

_He had such an accusing tone in his voice that Kagome flinched. He must have been ridiculed for that a lot in his past._

"_No, I'm not going to laugh at you. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I can teach you if you want."_

_Hiei glanced at her, and then slowly nodded his head indicating that he'd go along with it._

"_Alright"_

_With a smile, Kagome grabbed his hand and positioned it around the ink brush in the proper hold, keeping her hand in place over his. Bringing a paper onto the little table in front of them, Kagome didn't notice the blush that was on Hiei's cheeks. Kagome showed him how to write upper case and lower case "A" for a while, and then told him to try it on his own. After a few tries and still not getting it, Hiei started to get frustrated. His glare hardened and the pressure on the brush increased. After trying and failing again, Hiei gave up and flipped the table in his anger. Unfortunately, since the ink bottle was sitting on the table, it flew up into the air and landed on Hiei's head, spilling all of its contents on him._

_Kagome tried holding her laughter in, honestly she did, but the sight of Hiei all covered in ink and pouting was just too much to take. Kagome burst out laughing._

_Hiei turned his head and looked at her. He had to admit, she looked beautiful when she was laughing. And her voice was just as beautiful, but he wouldn't let her get away with laughing at his misery. So with a smirk on his face, he dabbed his hand into the ink on himself, reached over, and spread the ink all over Kagome's face. Kagome looked stunned. She should be._

"_Oh no you didn't!"_

_With a battle cry, Kagome tackled Hiei to the ground and the fight to see who could get the most ink on the other begun._

* * *

_Both Hiei and Kagome were at a lake cleaning off the ink that they had got so thoroughly covered in. Hiei was just wearing his pants and Kagome changed into her two piece bathing suit. Their wet, but cleaned clothes, were hanging on a branch off to the side of the lake. _

_Kagome decided to get back at him for the ink episode, swam up behind Hiei and splashed him in the head._

_Hiei turned his head around slowly and glared at her with eyes that promised retribution._

"_Onna…"_

"_Eek!"_

_With a giggle, Kagome swam away from him not stopping for a while, but noticed that she didn't hear any splashes behind her and started to get nervous. Kagome turned around and scanned her surroundings, not spotting Hiei anywhere._

"_Hiei…AH!"_

_Without warning, something grabbed Kagome's ankle and pulled her underwater. As soon as she looked around she found Hiei not far from her smirking as if he had won the greatest argument ever. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and as they both went up back to the surface, Kagome pushed him back under as soon as they broke the surface. Once Hiei got back up above the water, he grabbed Kagome around the waste to keep her from trying to dunk him under the water again._

_Kagome was laughing her head off at the moment, but when she noticed that Hiei was holding her around the waist and was pushed up against his body, Kagome's laugh died down in her throat. When she looked at his face she noticed just how close theirs were. A little closer and they'd be kissing. Her face heated up at that thought._

_Hiei noticed her face heat up and couldn't help think just how kissable her lips looked when wet. Without noticing himself, he started to move his face closer to hers until he could feel her breath on his lips. With one last look at her eyes, Hiei crashed his lips down on hers in a heated kiss._

* * *

_Hiei's and Kagome's relationship had gotten more intimate after the kiss in the lake. Hiei had joined their group after some persuasion from Kagome, on both ends, and they traveled together looking for both the shards of the shikon jewel and for Naraku. Kagome and Hiei would both sneak off from time to time to be alone with each other. _

_After a while, the group collected all the shards and confronted Naraku in the final battle. They beat him and his minions with much effort, but not at the cost of anyone's life thankfully._

_After the jewel was completed and Naraku was dead, the jewel rejoined with Kagome's body forever deeming her its guardian. With her task done in the feudal era, Kagome's body slowly started to disappear. Hiei promised that he'd look for her and that once he found her, she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week._

_With one last tear filled laugh, Kagome returned to her time, never to return to the feudal era again. _

* * *

The occupants of the room turned their heads toward the source of the voice. One thing all went through their heads at the mention of Hiei's name from her lips. 

_How did she know him?_

Before any of them could voice their questions though, a black blur sped past them, grabbed Kagome, went into an empty bedroom, and locked the door shut.

* * *

AN: LOL. New story woot woot. Just to let you know this isn't a one-shot, but I felt like that was a good spot to end it at. I'll be adding more chapters with some juicy smut between them so don't worry your pretty little heads off. But aren't you proud of me? I wrote a chapter more than 2000 words O: I know. I'm surprised to. So anyway, R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. Now on with the story.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut, Hiei pushed Kagome up against the wall and kissed her before she could say anything to try and stop him. After a bit of struggling, Kagome succumbed to the need that had been building ever since she had left the feudal era.

The heat in the room began to gradually rise as the couple transferred from the wall to the bed in the center of the room.

"Hiei… aaa… we really shouldn't be doing this in…."

Kagome words were lost to her as Hiei once again claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands traveled from their place on the bed to Kagome's hips to apply more friction between their bodies. But soon that wasn't enough. Hiei's hands went to the hem of her shirt and began to lift it over her head. Kagome helped him in his rush to get her shirt off.

Once the shirt was off, Hiei went straight back to kissing Kagome with as much passion he could put into it. His hands went to her breasts and softly squeezed them, eliciting a soft moan from Kagome. Hearing her moan just drove Hiei further on.

It had been too long since they had been together, and Hiei was determined to make it an experience Kagome would never forget.

* * *

After Yusuke put away Kagome's luggage in the spare bedroom, he went back into the living room to find that Kagome was missing.

"Hey. Do you guys know where Kagome is?" He noticed the empty spot by the window. "And where'd Hiei go?"

Kurama shook his head to clear away his befuddlement of the current situation, and addressed Yusuke's question.

"I hate to tell you Yusuke, but I think Hiei just whisked…" Kurama paused for a second. "Kagome was it-- to your bedroom; he was in quite a hurry."

Immediately getting worried at what that could mean, Yusuke rushed to his bedroom door and tried to open it, but he found it locked. Now that he was near the door, though, he could hear slight noises coming from his bedroom; noises that didn't sit well with him. Yusuke banged on the door with all his might and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hiei I'm going to kill you! Open this door or I'm blasting it open! Hiei! Hiei! You asswhole, open the god damb door!" Yusuke waited about 5 seconds, listening for a response. No answer was forthcoming. "That's it!"

Using the strength he reserved for punching the daylights out of demons, Yusuke kicked the bedroom door in and landed inside of the room. He was greeted with the site of Hiei on top of Kagome, shirt off, and kissing the living daylights out of her. His hands were busy elsewhere.

"The Hell!" Yusuke screamed, his mouth wide open, eyes popping out of his head, and still standing on top of the door that he kicked open, arms limp at his sides.

The rest of the group—Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara—ran to the room after they heard the sound of wood breaking, wondering what was going on. The sight that greeted their eyes was not what they expected in the least.

Hiei was hovering above a half naked Kagome, who was half naked himself, looking thoroughly ready to ravish Kagome's brains out. This was _not_ the Hiei they knew.

Hiei just glared at everyone. "Get out so we can get dressed." His voice was laced with malice.

It took a while for everyone to get their thoughts straight, but they complied with Hiei's _command_ and left the room, letting them get dressed, though it took Yusuke a little longer than the others.

Kagome let out an embarrassed groan and hid her face in Hiei's chest. Her face was as red as a tomato right now. Kagome looked at Hiei and gave a cute pout. "I blame you." Hiei gave a devilish grin and lowered his face till it was inches from hers. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"Ohhh! Shut up." Kagome playfully slapped him on the arm and crawled out from under him. No doubt her cousin would want some answers. Hiei sat back and enjoyed the view Kagome presented him as she crawled off of the bed.

"Hiei, where's my bra?" Kagome gave him a pointed look, demanding to know what he did with it. He just raised an eyebrow at her as if saying, "_Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."_ Kagome gave him a mock glare and decided to just put her shirt on since _someone _wasn't cooperating. Once it was on she turned around to find Hiei had gotten dressed also. He came up to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After a few moments they pulled away. Kagome gave him a smile and walked out of the bedroom. Hiei just followed after her.

* * *

Yusuke was sitting on the coach, his legs rising up and down in his agitation and impatience. The others were sitting around him, occasionally giving him nervous glances. It was taking a while for Hiei and Kagome to get dressed and Yusuke's mind was already giving him possible scenarios as to why. Just as he was about to jump over the couch and demand they hurry up, Kagome walked into the living room with Hiei trailing not too far behind.

Kagome gave Yusuke a nervous smile and sat down in the open armchair, to the right of the sofa. Just as she was about to start explaining things to Yusuke though, Hiei picked her up, sat in the chair she was previously occupying, sat her down on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome blushed and squirmed around in his lap, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Hiei tensed as Kagome squirmed on his lap. Sometimes her innocence was his undoing.

Yusuke's eye twitched as he watched the two interact. Just where the hell had all this come from!? One minute Hiei's acting like his grumpy self, ignoring everyone, the next he's acting like a teenage boy who had just lost his virginity! And with his sweet, innocent cousin no less!

"Alright, what the hell is going on here!?" Yusuke pointedly glared at Hiei, not having it in him to glare at Kagome. Hiei just glared back, and then lowered his head to Kagome's neck to start nipping at it; all the while giving Yusuke a smug look. If Yusuke had fur, it would have bristled.

Kagome squirmed in Hiei's arms again. "Hiei, this really isn't the time." She turned towards him and gave him a scowl to add to the affect. Hiei just _Hn'd _and rested his chin on her shoulder. Kagome sighed to herself and turned back around to face Yusuke.

"Well Yusuke, Hiei and I… we… " Kagome fiddled around with her skirt and muttered in a hushed voice "we're lovers."

When Kagome looked up she quickly saw that her cousin was about to start yelling and cut him off. "I know it sounds farfetched, but it's true. You see it all started…"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wee new chapter. Get ready for its greatness. And you know what I find funny. I write this story as I go. Absolutely nothing has been planned ahead of time. That's just me—too spontaneous. :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. Never will.

* * *

"Does he have to keep following her around like that?" Kuwabara watched the couple from his vantage point on the couch. Kagome was currently in the kitchen cooking dinner for all of them, and Hiei was never more than five feet away from her. 

"I wouldn't blame him. After all, he hasn't seen her in a little over five hundred years." Kurama said to Kuwabara, as he sat in the armchair, drinking a cup of green tea. "And I don't doubt that he'll take her away for a few days to get _reacquainted _with her." That was purely added to piss Yusuke off.

"The hell he will!!"Yusuke jumped up from his spot on the couch and headed towards the _couple_. Oh, how that word pissed him off.

"Oh no, you don't mister." Botan promptly appeared in front of Yusuke and blocked his path to the kitchen. She proceeded to push Yusuke back towards the couch. "Never once have I seen Hiei display this much emotion, and if anyone at all deserves to be with Kagome, it's Hiei." Botan stood in front of him after he fell back onto the couch. "And look at your cousin; she truly looks happy doesn't she?"

At Botan's words, Yusuke finally took the time to look at Kagome. She was smiling, her body swaying as she sang to a silent tune, and laughing at anything remotely funny Hiei did or said. He grudgingly admitted to defeat, albeit not without a fight. She did seem happy, truly happy. "Tch, whatever."

Kagome was trying her best to stay focused on cooking dinner, but Hiei wouldn't stop staring at her. It was starting to get unnerving. Kagome turned the stove on a low heat and let out a distressed whine. "Hiei can you please stop staring at me like that, it's hard to stay focused."

Hiei slid from the counter he was sitting on and walked towards her. Once he was behind her, he slid his arms around her waist and buried his nose in the nape of her neck. "I just want to make sure you're actually here and not another dream. I've waited so long for you…"

Kagome relaxed in his hold and twisted around so she could face him. She placed her hands on his face and made him look into her eyes. "I assure you I'm the real deal Hiei. I'm never leaving you again, so you don't need to worry, alright?" Kagome gave him a heartwarming smile to further reassure him. Hiei just nodded and leaned in to kiss her. It really had been forever since he'd last seen her.

"Oi!! We are right here you know! And I'm starving—is it done yet Kagome?" If possible, Yusuke sunk even further into the couch—arms crossed and a pout on his lips. Kagome chuckled at her cousin's antics and got back to cooking. "Yes Yusuke, it's almost done. I just need to add a few spices."

" 'Bout time…" Yusuke grumbled to himself. He was still sore at not being able to protect his cousin from the evil clutches of Hiei; or any male for that matter.

After the group had finished off dinner, they went back into the living room to relax. "Oh yeah! I forgot to ask—what were all of you guys doing at Yusuke's house anyway? It just seems strange that all of you would be here together."

Botan immediately perked up, almost dropping her cup of tea. "AH! I almost forgot. Koenma wanted to see you guys for a meeting! He has a new mission to give you."

Yusuke pretty much spit his tea out. "What!? And you tell us this now?"

Botan had the guts to look abashed. "Well excuse me. Anyone would have forgotten what they were doing after that little Hiei and Kagome episode in your room." Kagome blushed at the reminder, burying her face in Hiei's neck.

Yusuke sunk back into the couch and grumbled. "Don't remind me."

Kurama rose from his spot on the couch. "Well we should get going if we're to do anything productive today; also before Keonma gets too impatient."

Botan nodded in agreement and, with a smile on her face, opened a portal to Rekai. Kagome was wondering what all this Rekai stuff was so she decided to tag along with them, plus, it's not like Hiei was going to go anywhere without _her_. After everyone else went through, Hiei picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her through the portal. It was her first time, so he knew she might be a little surprised.

Plus, there was no way Hiei would miss up a chance to hold her so close to him.

For Kagome the sensation of going through the portal was close to that of going through the well, but the only difference was that instead of the feeling of slowly drifting through water, it was like she falling, and she was a little frightened at first and clutched to Hiei's shirt—Though the trip was over before she could really get used to the feeling.

Once they were safely in Rekai, Hiei set her back down on her feet. Kagome hung on to him for a moment to regain her bearings, but recovered soon enough.

"So, toddler, what's this mission you want to send us on?" Yusuke walked up to the prince's desk shoved his hands in his in his pockets. It was obvious to say he was still in a bad mood.

Kagome looked towards the only desk in the middle of the room, wanting to see what this Prince Koenma looked like. She was greeted with the sight of a toddler, just as Yusuke said, with a pacifier in his mouth. She had a feeling she would have a hard time taking him seriously.

Koenma was shaking in his anger. Why is it that every time he calls Yusuke into his office he insists on calling him a toddler? He was much older than he was!

"Yusuke, this is not some simple mission! We've gotten word that another dark tournament is coming up, and as always, we are the special guests."

* * *

A/N: Woot, done. Now review. D: 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

A/N: Well here's another update of this story. I haven't really thought of what direction I should take this story in, so I focused this chapter more on character building. Enjoy.

* * *

Kagome stood by Hiei leaning on the wall. This prince "Koenma", in his anger, had gone straight into explaining why the mission was so important. Apparently, besides them, there was a new, suspicious team entering who had an even sketchier owner. They weren't too sure what their goals were yet, but they knew it couldn't be good; possibly world domination or complete destruction.

Kagome sighed to herself and leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder. She wasn't really tired, per say, just relaxed. Hiei tended to do that to her whenever he was near. From her spot on his shoulder, she could pick up the scent that was uniquely him: the first that came to her was the smell of cinnamon; it reminded her of a snicker-doodle cookie. (She must have been craving sweets). The second was the smell of a forest; more accurately, a forest after a light rain. These two mixed together always seemed to calm her down. She might even call it an aphrodisiac.

Kagome looked up at his face. She loved how his eyes would be so cold and calculating, but once they fell upon her, they would notably soften (not much, but enough for her). It made her feel like she was the luckiest woman in the world—having those eyes directed at her. Kagome smiled to herself, she was acting like such a lovesick puppy. But she couldn't help it! (She chuckled a bit to herself). He was just so handsome and all hers.

Hiei turned his eyes toward Kagome silently asking her what she found so funny. Kagome just smiled up at his gorgeous face and leaned in to kiss him. Hiei, not one to question his luck, closed the space between their faces and closed his lips over hers. It was a tender kiss, one of reassurance.

As soon as their lips seemed to touch though, a loud crash was heard. Both Kagome and Hiei looked in the direction of where they heard the crash and found Koenma on the floor, his chair slowly rolling to a stop some ways off, pointing a finger between the two with bulging eyes and a slight stutter as he tried to speak.

"I-Im-Im-Impossible!! I didn't just…?! Th-There's no way…?!" He looked toward the other spirit detectives for confirmation. "They didn't really… He…?" His eyes once again looked over to the couple and then back at the other spirit detectives.

Kuwabara was outright laughing. He was holding his stomach as tremors continued to rack throughout his body. As tears started to come out of his eyes, he went to his knees and started pounding on the floor. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and admitted that he too found it funny, but the fact that it was Hiei and Kagome kissing that had Koenma dumbstruck was enough to ruin his mood. Though he did crack a smirk at Koenma's face. It was priceless.

Kurama was tempted to run a hand over his face if it wouldn't ruin his reputation. Really, Koenma was just so hopeless sometimes. He would admit, seeing Hiei show outward emotion when you thought he was an ice burg would have anyone awestruck, but that didn't mean you had to make a scene out of it. Kurama just let out a sigh and shook his head in silent disappointment, a small chuckle coming out as he did so.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the rekai prince and turned to Kagome's confused eyes. He just shrugged at her and leaned back against the wall he was previously on.

Kagome brought her hand up to her mouth and bit her fingernail in confusion and embarrassment. Her eyes looked over at the rekai prince who was just starting to compose himself. She didn't understand why it was so surprising that Hiei and she had kissed. She would admit that he was a little on the cold side, but he could be really sweet at times. Kagome's eyes glanced back to Hiei as she thought about how much he really shared with the others; did he keep so much to himself? She would explode if she ever tried to. Eventually Kagome realized that she had been nervously chewing her fingernail and forcefully pulled her hand away from her mouth with a slight blush on her face.

Once Koenma was back in his chair, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Before I get into the details of this assignment…" he glanced in Kagome's direction curiously, "I'd like to know who you are exactly."

Kagome straightened out under his gaze and smoothed out her dress unconsciously. It was unnerving to have everyone's attention on you so suddenly. "Um… well, my name is Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke's cousin." Kagome gave a slight bow upon introducing herself.

Koenma nodded his head and then looked between Kagome and Hiei, still unable to comprehend what was in front of him. "And you relationship with Hiei is…?"

Kagome blushed a bit and threw a glance at Hiei, silently asking him to help her out. He just pushed off the wall and put his arms around Kagome's waist from behind, softly kissing her neck. He looked back at Koenma and addressed him with a bored tone. "It should be obvious by now." Kagome leaned back into him, closed her eyes, and let out a contented sigh. It was really nice to back with him again. She snuggled closer into his warmth.

Koenma was left sputtering at the response he got. He turned his chair away from them and toward the rest of the group to escape his embarrassment. He coughed into his hand as he again recomposed himself. "Yes, well, back to the assignment." Koenma turned around as a huge monitor lowered from a hidden compartment in the ceiling. It flashed on to reveal the face of a man with uncaring, cold black eyes. His hair was a pure white color, the top of it pulled back and spiked at the end. The rest of his hair fell freely down to stop at the middle of his back. The color of his skin was more on the tan side, but not overly brown. His eyes mixed with the smile on his face gave her an unsettling feeling.

"We're not to sure what his name is yet, but we have reason to believe that he owns the team that will be entering this year. We have no pictures of his team, but we're assuming that they are all demons." Koenma turned around as the monitor went back into its hiding place. "I need you to keep an eye out for him and report to me once you locate him. It is essential that we learn what it is he's up to."

Yusuke grunted. "Sounds easy enough. If you done now, I'm leaving." And with his words he turned around and went in search of Botan for a portal. Koenma "hmphed" and yelled for ogre as he set back to work.

Kagome looked at Koenma one last time and followed after Yusuke with Hiei not too far behind her. "Yusuke, wait up!"

* * *

Once they were out of the portal and once again in Yusuke's apartment, Hiei grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped out of the window. The faint sound of Yusuke's shouting got fainter and fainter the further he got from the apartment. He felt Kagome wrap her arms around him as he sped through the trees.

When Hiei had first reunited with her, he was already going through some rough sexual tension. He had virtually remained celibate for a little over 500 years. And when he was interrupted while he was just starting to get aroused, he had gotten seriously pissed at everyone's timing.

Intent at getting some real alone time with her, he was heading toward the apartment that rekai had provided for him. Koenma had offered it to him saying that he needed somewhere to stay while in the human realm. He didn't want Hiei to scare any more human's then necessary when they found him sleeping in their backyard. Hiei had simply scoffed at him and let him do as he pleased. Not like he would use it much.

Hiei lept from tree to building as the park behind Yusuke's apartment thinned out. He was glad that his apartment was so far from Yusuke's at times like these. It would help slow him down. When his apartment building came into view, Hiei landed on the balcony and made his way into his apartment with a now sleeping Kagome in his arms. He sighed to himself and looked at her face. She looked so innocent as she slept in his arms, burrowing her face further into his chest.

He sighed again and brought her to his bedroom. He would hold off a little longer if only for her. After tucking her in and kissing her lightly on the forehead, he went back into the living room and fell onto the coach. In a way he was glad she was asleep when he had arrived. His small apartment was a mess. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, and clothes, among other things, littered the floor. He had just kept putting it off for so long that it never got done. After all, house chores were below him. But with Kagome back in his life… he didn't want to make any bad impressions. His kitchen was virtually spotless though, seeing as he didn't eat much food, let alone store any.

Hiei pushed off the sofa with a grunt and got to work.

* * *

A/N: Now review! D:


End file.
